projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Enderronian presidential election, 2018
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Candidate | James Stanhope | Roxanne Chen |- ! align="left"|Party | IndependentStanhope was elected to office as the official candidate of the Liberal Party in the 2012 election, but the president is legally prohibited by the Enderronian constitution from holding any party membership for the entire duration of their term. Thus, although not a member of a political party, he was nominated by the Liberal Party, to be its candidate in the 2012 election. (LPE) | Social Democrats |- ! align="left"|Running mate | Jodie Bouchard | Aaron Burnett |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 9,656,229 | 8,038,895 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 54.57% | 45.43% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| Two-party-preferred result by electorate |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'President before election' | align="right" style="width: 25%"|'Elected President' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|James Stanhope Liberal | align="right" style="width: 25%"|James Stanhope Liberal |} The 2018 Enderronian presidential election was held on Saturday, 7 April 2018 to elect the the President of Enderron. It was the ninth presidential election since Enderron became a republic in 1970. Incumbent president James Stanhope was re-elected to a second and final term, winning 54.57 percent of the two-candidate-preferred vote against Roxanne Chen. Stanhope's TCP vote and first preference vote (45.22%) are the highest in Enderronian history for an incumbent president. Results } | align="left"|Independent LiberalStanhope was elected in the 2012 election as the candidate of the Liberal Party. However, sitting presidents are prohibited from holding party memberships for the duration of their term. As a result, he stood as an independent candidate, albeit with informal Liberal affiliation. | align="left"|James Stanhope | align="left"|Jodie Bouchard | align="right"|8,001,735 | align="right"|45.22 |- | | align="left"|Social Democratic Party | align="left"|Roxanne Chen | align="left"|Aaron Burnett | align="right"|5,581,042 | align="right"|31.54 |- | | align="left"|Enderronian Greens | align="left"|Jay Freberg | align="left"|Claudia Mui | align="right"|2,562,254 | align="right"|14.48 |- | | align="left"|Enderron Democrats | align="left"|David Lamberti | align="left"|Riley Chinchilla | align="right"|905,990 | align="right"|5.12 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Lynette Boggart | align="left"|Marina Hendricks | align="right"|276,044 | align="right"|1.56 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian Party of Enderron | align="left"|Richard Daley | align="left"|Linda Kawamoto | align="right"|196,416 | align="right"|1.11 |- | | align="left"|Enderronian Christian Alliance | align="left"|Craig Barlow | align="left"|Al Golder | align="right"|171,643 | align="right"|0.97 |- ! colspan="6"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|'Independent Liberal' | align="left"|'James Stanhope' | align="left"|'Jodie Bouchard' | align="right"|'9,656,229' | align="right"|'54.57' |- | | align="left"|Social Democratic Party | align="left"|Roxanne Chen | align="left"|Aaron Burnett | align="right"|8,038,895 | align="right"|45.43 |- ! align="left" colspan="4"|Total ! align="right"|18,740,661 | colspan="2"| |} }} }} Preference flows *Freberg: 70.0% to Chen, 30.0% to Stanhope *Lamberti: 61.3% to Stanhope, 38.7% to Chen *Boggart: 59.7% to Chen, 40.3% to Stanhope *Daley: 55.3% to Stanhope, 44.7% to Chen *Barlow: 61.7% to Stanhope, 38.3% to Chen Candidates Parties represented in the Enderronian Parliament, or parties or independent candidates that gained at least 5 percent of the nationwide popular vote in the previous presidential or federal election, may nominate candidates directly. Otherwise, candidates can be nominated by a petition signed by at least 1 percent of the turnout at the previous presidential election (170,111 signatures). Under these rules, the following parties and independent candidates were automatically eligible for this election: *Liberal Party of Enderron *Social Democratic Party *Enderronian Greens *Enderron National Party *Enderron Democrats The National Party decided not to contest this election, and instead endorsed the Liberal Party. According to the Enderronian constitution, the president is officially non-partisan, and presidents are barred from holding political party membership for the duration of their term. However, political parties may directly nominate candidates, and a majority of presidential candidates are affiliated with a political party. The Social Democrats, Liberals and Greens all utilise primary elections to determine nominees. Social Democratic Party To enter the primary election, prospective candidates were required to gather 1,000 signatures from SDP party members. The nominee was determined by a ballot of party members held over a period of 14 days. Voting was conducted using the preferential voting system. Candidates *Aaron Burnett, MP for Sutherland, MA (2002–2014) *Roxanne Chen, Minister for Finance (2014–2017) *Justine Perry, Mayor of Sunnyvale (2015–2018) *Christopher Tanaka, Governor of Cooksland Prefecture (2000–2008) *Thomas van Veen, MP for Hamilton, CO (2002–present) Withdrawn candidates *Kenneth Chu, Lord Mayor of Wentworth (2010–2016) (did not qualify) *Martin Yun Langley, 9th Vice President of Enderron (2006–2012) (withdrew) Results } | Roxanne Chen | align="right"|40,953 | align="right"|37.49 | |- | | Justine Perry | align="right"|39,975 | align="right"|36.59 | |- | | Aaron Burnett | align="right"|17,136 | align="right"|15.69 | |- | | Christopher Tanaka | align="right"|8,642 | align="right"|7.91 | |- | | Thomas van Veen | align="right"|2,539 | align="right"|2.32 | |- ! colspan="9"|Two-candidate-preferred vote |- | | Roxanne Chen | align="right"|'58,317' | align="right"|'53.38' | |- | | Justine Perry | align="right"|50,298 | align="right"|46.62 | |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|109,245 ! align="right"|100 | |} Liberal Party To enter the primary election, prospective candidates were required to gather 1,000 signatures from Liberal Party members. With no candidates nominating against incumbent President James Stanhope, a simple vote of Liberal Party members between supporting or opposing his nomination was held over a period of 14 days. Candidates *James Stanhope, President of Enderron (2012–present) Withdrawn candidates *Chris Huang-Masters, MP for Duyfken, SY (2006–2014) (did not qualify) Results } | Support | align="right"|'62,530' | align="right"|'77.98' | |- | | Oppose | align="right"|17,657 | align="right"|22.02 | |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|80,187 ! align="right"|100 | |} Greens To enter the primary election, prospective candidates were required to gather 500 signatures from Green party members. The nominee was determined by a ballot of party members held over a period of 14 days. Voting was conducted using the preferential voting system. Candidates *Jay Freberg, prefectural MP for Islington, WE (2008–2016) and vice presidential candidate (2012) *Chelsea Kendall, animal rights activist Withdrawn candidates *Claudia Mui, Leader of the New Plymouth Greens (2015–present) (withdrew) Results } | Jay Freberg | align="right"|'10,214' | align="right"|'61.19' | |- | | Chelsea Kendall | align="right"|6,478 | align="right"|38.81 | |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|16,692 ! align="right"|100 | |} References